


hotel beds

by Softrivers



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 02:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15547350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softrivers/pseuds/Softrivers
Summary: "Great. Although, with you wearing those shorts we may not get much sleep," he whispers. Her eyes widen as a blush creeps up her neck.





	hotel beds

**Author's Note:**

> here is some smutty n fluffy bughead for you guys. this is my first time EVER writing smut so I hope I did okay. Enjoy! 
> 
> xx

Both of them still wore their graduation caps as they drive out of the sleepy town of Riverdale. A comfortable silence surrounds them in Jughead's old pick up truck. The windows are down, blowing Betty's hair around her face. Jughead reaches his hand towards his girlfriend and lays it on her thigh, rubbing slow circles onto her pale skin.

"I'm proud of you Betts, I always knew you would be valedictorian," he tells her with a smile on his face.

"Jug," she whispers, her eyes glazing over. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, baby."

"Did you see everyone's expression when Weatherbee called your full name, Forsythe?" she giggles.

He shoots her a harmless glare and pinches her inner thigh gently. "Oh shut it, Cooper." She lets out another laugh and unbuckles her seatbelt, which gives her the ability to scoot over and cuddle into Jughead's side. He removes his hand from her thigh and drapes his arm around her shoulders.

a few hours later...

"Betts, I'm starving!" Jughead whines. They switched seats 50 miles back to give Jughead a well-needed rest, so now Betty is driving the pickup truck.

She sighs loudly and looks over at him. His eyes are wide and his bottom lip is stuck out. He's practically begging for her to pull over for food. "Okay okay, let's find you some food, you big baby."

He leans over and kisses Betty's cheek with a gleam in his eyes. Betty uses the closest exit on the highway and pulls off before finding a small diner. Jughead pulls his graduation cap off and throws it on the dashboard before jumping out of the truck. His girlfriend laughs and does the same, joining him by the door of the diner called Gloria's. Jughead grabs Betty's hand and leads her to a booth in the corner, taking the side that faces the door. Betty sits opposite of him and shrugs out of her pastel cardigan.

The waitress comes over and offers them menus, which they gratefully take from her. "My name is Marisol, what would you two like to drink?" she inquires.

"I'll take a diet coke," Betty replies with a large smile on her face.

"A cup of coffee with nothing in it please," Jughead says as he looks through the menu in front of him. Marisol nods and scurries off to fix their drinks.

"You know, Jug, I wish you would put something in your coffee," she murmurs to him.

"What does it matter to you?" he asks with a raised eyebrow.

Betty's cheeks flush as she speaks, "I don't like how you taste after you've drunk coffee..." He chuckles at her statement and just then, Marisol brings their drinks over to their table.

"Are you ready to order?" the young waitress asks them.

"Yes! I would like two of the breakfast burritos, one of the classic cheeseburgers, and a side of garlic mashed potatoes. Oh and some fries," Jughead tells her. She just raises her eyebrows in shock at the amount of food he ordered.

"And for you?" Marisol asks after writing down Jughead's order.

"Just a caesar salad with croutons," Betty says, folding her menu as well as her boyfriend's. Marisol takes the menus and leaves them once more.

"Do we have enough money to get a hotel room tonight? My back is killing me after sitting in the truck all day," Jughead asks the blonde sitting across from him.

"We should, but tomorrow night we might not be able to get a hotel... we need enough for the first two months for rent still, Jug."

"Great. Although, with you wearing those shorts we may not get much sleep," he whispers. Her eyes widen as a blush creeps up her neck.

"Jughead!" she hisses in return. He only replies with a grin.

An hour later, Jughead is turning the lock on the door to their hotel room while Betty flops onto the queen sized bed.

"Juggie! Come join me!" she squeals excitedly. He walks to the edge of the bed and climbs on top of her, settling between her thighs.

"This bed is comfy... too bad we won't be sleeping tonight," he tells her. Betty's breath gets caught in her throat when Jughead's hands move to the waistband of her shorts.

"Jug," she whimpers. He swiftly unbuttons her shorts and pulls them down her legs, leaving her in her tank top and periwinkle blue panties.

"God, please tell me your bra matches," Jughead croaks out. She nods in response.He peppers small kisses to her thighs, making her shiver in pleasure. Betty pulls her tank top over her head and discards it somewhere in the room. 

Jughead growls at the sight of Betty lying there in her bra and panties, waiting for him. He runs his hands up the insides of her legs, pushing them further apart. He brings his fingertips to her lacy panties and strokes her through the fabric. 

With one quick motion, Jughead rips her panties off and tosses them over his shoulder. 

"Your so wet already, baby," he murmurs as he licks his thumb and presses it to her bundle of nerves. Betty let's out a involuntary moan and pushes her hips against his fingers. 

Jughead dips a finger into her, feeling her tight walls around his finger. With one hand preoccupied, he uses the other to unclip her bra, her chest now exposed. 

"Oh God," she gasps when another finger enters her before curling up to touch a spot inside of her that drives Betty crazy. His fingers pump in and out of her quickly, as his lips wrap around one of her nipples. She doesn't last long after that, clenching around his fingers. 

He pulls his hand away and pops his fingers into his mouth, sucking her juices off. When he's finished, Betty starts tugging at his belt and with her help, he sheds his clothes. She pushes him onto the mattress and brackets his hips with her thighs. Jughead pulls her into a bruising kiss as his hands roam her back.

"I need you," she moans into his ear. She lifts her hips before sinking down onto his cock. Betty rotates her hips against him, needing a little friction. His lips find her neck, sucking and biting at her porcelain skin. 

she rises and falls on him steadily, getting close to her second orgasm. Jughead grabs her hips and pulls her down onto him as he thrusts up into her.

"Fuck, Juggie! Harder please!" she moans loudly. He continues to thrust into her while his fingers circle her clit. She orgasms around him which pulls his own release from him. Jughead spills into her, moving through his orgasm. 

"Fuck, Betts, that was amazing," he whispers to her as her breathing calms. He lifts her off of him gently and kisses her temple. He finds her tank top and uses it to clean between her thighs which prompts her to blush. 

"I love you, Jug," she tells him before capturing his lips. 

"I love you too, baby."

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated!


End file.
